


After...

by notjustmom



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tony Stark Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Strange bedfellows...****Spoilery if you haven't seen IW....****





	After...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



> Just a bit of Stephen and Tony...

"Why?"

"Why, what?" A rough voice grumbles next to him from the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were awake, Stark."

"My name is Tony. Damn, why does everything hurt?"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember you saving my stupid ass, why did you do it?"

"I asked first, I believe? No, you don't want to sit up, yet. Why do you do this? What did the world give you to make you believe you owed it your life?"

"An inferiority complex?" Tony looked around the room and squinted. "I'm home, but not home, where am I?" 

"Good, I got close, then. Thought you might recover better in a familiar setting- seriously, though, why?"

Tony turned his head just enough to look at the man next to him. "When I was abducted, they wanted me to make a weapon for them. My fortune, everything I have, or had, even my expensive education came from arms sales. At one time I believed in it, or maybe I just hadn't spent much time thinking about what it meant, in the larger scheme of things. I managed to escape, essentially by making myself into a machine, and I realized I had the money, the power, the intelligence to be better, so I tried to make up for all the destruction I helped put into the world, and made a bigger mess. Arrogance, if you are looking for the short answer. So, why did you save my ass, and how are you even here, I saw you, and that idiot Quill - and Peter, I held him as he -" Tony closed his eyes and tried not to remember how it felt to lose everyth -

"It was the only way, Tony. I couldn't see another way, you, we, are the only chance they have, but it's not time yet, you need time to heal, you have to rest." 

"When did you sleep last?" Tony whispered.

Strange glanced over at him and shrugged. "Time is different here, honestly, I don't remember the last time I slept."

"Come up here, Strange, there's plenty of room, you are still human, you know..."

Strange removed his boots, then climbed into the bed, and let out a sigh. "I try not to, you know, sleep. I just see all the souls I couldn't save, all the mistakes -"

"Trick is, you start by closing your eyes -"

"You were always an ass, weren't you, St- Tony?"

"Close 'em. Good. Now, once upon a time -"

"Seriously." Strange opened an eye and glared at Tony.

"Close 'em. It only works if you trust me. Don't worry, not many people do - only worked on the kid, when he was too wound up."

Strange closed his eyes again and found himself relaxing against Tony's shoulder. 

"Once upon a time, when the world wasn't fucked up, not sure when that was exactly, but at some point, two radical guys with great facial hair met -"

"Where'd we meet, Tony?" Strange asked quietly, and Tony drew in a sharp breath of pain, but managed to drape his arm around the man next to him.

"Grocery store."

"Grocery store?"

"We both reach for the last pint of Cherry Garcia."

"Not 'Stark Raving Hazelnuts'?"

"Can't stand the stuff," Tony muttered. "I think Happy said in an interview that I liked hazelnuts... and the press ran with it... slow news day, I guess. To continue... we both make a grab for it, and then..." Tony stopped as he heard gentle snoring at his ear. "Rest well, Stephen."


End file.
